Chapter 1 Memories
by Marinianora
Summary: When a young Nobody is forced to choose between living life without her identity or abandoning all her friends to find herself, she may discover that some things are best left alone.


..::Memories::..

What were you willing to loose to gain what you wanted most?

_They told me to write journal...I don't see why they asked since I don't really have anything interesting to write. Well, suffering from amnesia might be considered one interesting thing but really it isn't. Ever since I joined The Organization I couldn't even remember my original name. I still can't. All that's mine is my name..._

_End of Journal Entry number "1"_

"Nobody has seen the man publicly in years ever since he was evicted from Radiant Garden's Castle. Ansem must have been pissed."

The tavern was dark, musty and had shady characters all throughout the place. Dark cherry wood floors and matching tables, the place held a plain look to it overall. Most of the men and women wore hoods over their heads to hide themselves from the employees. Two different men sat face to face as they spoke of their leader of Radiant Garden, "I just don't understand how one famous man can just disappear into thin air!"

Suddenly, a young girl with reddish brown hair and light green eyes walked to their table, she wore a waitress's outfit which immediately gave her position in this tavern, "Anything you need sirs?"

The happy-go-lucky demeanor she gave off didn't match the place either, the girl looked as if she should be in a child's bookstore and not a musty old Tavern, "Milk."  
Their blunt manner towards her left the girl quite shaken but she turned and left, as soon as she turned her back, they continued to talk, "What was the man's name...Norbert?"

The girl smiled and walked slowly, eavesdropping on their conversation. "Yeah, heard that they're suspecting foul play. Though I don't think Ansem would stoop _that _low."

"Yeah...probably running his own secret lab somewhere." They then began to wander off the subject onto different unimportant matters.

The girl frowns, walking quickly to get their drinks, nothing but the usual. As she turned to their table she thought, _Can't they come up with anything new?_

"Adaxio! Table 4!" the manager calls and the girl, Adaxio, sighs.

As soon as she delivered the drinks, Adaxio went to the said table and saw that this man wore a black coat with the hood completely obscuring his face. However, she recognized the red stripes on the side sleeve and the make of the actual cloth. Adaxio sits in front of the person, seeing a long strand of black hair, "Any luck?" the man's low voice is quiet, making sure no one can hear them.

"Still the same thing, Norbert being evicted 10 years ago and disappearing from the public eye, suspecting foul play etc. etc." Adaxio answer's back with the same volume.

"Superior has new orders, Deaxa got lucky today. This rumor is fairly recent coming from the construction workers who are making renovations over by the postern."

"Hm?" Adaxio was curious now, slightly tilting her head towards him so she can hear him more clearly.

"Apparently, one of the workers witnessed his team mate find an array of tunnels but when they went to investigate none of them returned."

With a smile Adaxio said, "So Norbert has been right under our nose this whole time?"

"Exact words Miss Superior said." the man smirked under his hood.

"Alright, so what are the orders Naxyrk?" Adaxio asked.

"Superior wants you to investigate these tunnels, we would like this to be completely stealth so your the ideal for the job."

Nodding, Adaxio asks, "No one is coming with me?"

"Like she ordered, completely stealth. We would only slow you down." Naxyrk replied.

With that Adaxio nods and gets up, a burly man tries to grab her so he could order something when she turns to glare at him with icy eyes, she murmured something unintelligible and his eyes droop, collapsing onto the floor. Men look up and she immediately feigns the sweet voiced waitress again, "Oh my goodness, this man had too much to drink someone get a wet rag!"

the manager walks over and Adaxio says, "I'll take him upstairs so he could get some rest."

"you sure you can handle that?" The man assumes weakness under her thin frame.

Adaxio smirks and lifts the man with her arms, he then sees muscle hidden by her pale skin color, "I think I can sir. Now if you'll excuse me..." she sidesteps the man and slowly makes her way upstairs.

Upon leaving the area, she drops the man off in a random empty room and makes a portal, quickly snapping her fingers. The waitress costume was replaced with the same jacket as Naxyrk's only the side sleeve had one red stripe instead of three. Opening a portal, Adaxio quickly steps inside and makes her getaway to the Postern, where her mission would start.

Adaxio appeared in an inconspicuous corner, out of the sight of construction workers. Looking around at the men she waved her hands and again, whisper's incoherent words. The men blinked, their eyes slowly droop as they all fall over, sleeping. As quiet as possible, Adaxio made her way passed the men and slowly down a hole that was just outside the Postern. She slowly and cautiously descends the cavern...getting suspicious, since when did caverns have spiral stairs?

Her shoes barely made a sound as she reached the bottom, seeing a long hallway, Adaxio kept to the shadows as she quickly, but quietly made her way to the end of it. Instead of reaching the end of it, she found three Chasms...a whole underground Channel? This probably led to the underground part of the city. She took out a piece of chalk, Adaxio made a mark next to the left Chasm, this is where she would start.

Halfway through the long dark hall way Adaxio began to hear a strange liquid sound. Further in, the liquid sound was joined by the sound of running computers. She slowed her breathing and stopped at the end of the Chasm.

There was a room, inside this room was a complete laboratory. Pods were filled with water and different creatures while a man sat at the computer typing different pieces of data into the system. Before she could take a look at his features, she felt pressure in her neck and blacked out.

_Darkness, Adaxio walked on nothing as she struggled to see where she was. A voice kept telling her to walk forward. She continued until she reached a light...as she was about to be swallowed by this light..._

Adaxio sat up quickly only to feel a sharp pain in her neck, "Ow..."

"Good morning." a man with dark blue hair and teal eyes looks at her coldly.

"Where am I?" Adaxio asked groggily.

"My laboratory, quite interesting you found it. I wasn't expecting a visit from The Organizations Stealth Ninja."

Adaxio blinked, "H-How did you know-"

"I'm not stupid, I keep tabs of everything that goes on in this town and you guys are still using those Corridor's of Darkness?"

"Who are you?"

"You're not as smart as the file described." he turns from her and grabs a glass of water.

Adaxio blushed with humiliation and snapped, "Hey! I'm smart enough to do my job with precision!"  
With an annoyed sigh, the man turns back to her, "Adaxio, number 7 of the Organization otherwise known as the Lonely Dreamer. Background is currently unknown along with other personal information due to Amnesia...correct?"  
"You hacked into our computer?!"  
"So your not dumb." The man smirks and hands her the glass of water, "Your Superior however doesn't realize I currently hold the trump card in this game of wits currently."

Drinking the glass of water, Adaxio looked at him questioningly, "I didn't think you guys were playing a game of wits."

The man grimaces, "Right now, your Superior has been searching for me to get her hands on my latest experiment."

"Yes, she told me that...but what trump card?"  
"You."

Adaxio blinked, "Me? I don't even know you!"

Norbert sighs, "To test this experiment I need a live subject..."

"What _is_ the experiment?"

Norbert's smile grew wider and he quickly said, "Come, follow me."

Realizing she could get up, Adaxio does so and follows Norbert back to where she was before she had passed out. In the tube was a bald human being, completely naked but neither male or female. It seemed lifeless as it developed in the tube, "Meet Project A. This will be the first of many experiments that will consist of artificial humans."

Adaxio looked at the man as if he were crazy but he continued, "However, to test of its success I need a subject to test it on. And here you show up..."

"Why not get human being?"

"Because I need a nobody..." he saw the doubt stretch across her face and he suddenly asked, "What if your memories could be restored?"

Adaxio stood still, growing cold as he continued, "Would you be willing to risk everything to gain them back?"

"You bastard..." she said to him angrily, using her one weakness.

"I know its been killing you Adaxio, do you want them back? Or would you like to continue deteriorating until you return to darkness.""

"What's the catch?" Adaxio didn't look into the man's eyes, baited with the possibility of learning who she was.

"You will become artificially human once more, you will go AWOL and you may die."

Adaxio balked, "D-die?"

The man whom if you guessed correctly, was Norbert, sighed and explained, "Since Nobodies only have their consciousness to guide them, you might die since merging can cause insanity, loss of memory and in worse case death."

Adaxio was apprehensive, "Why should I agree to this?"  
Norbert twitches and says with anger, "Have you not been listening to a word I said?! I told you you'd become an Artificial human. A.k.a you're getting your heart back. With this you have the possibility of either loosing all your memories or regaining them."

Adaxio's eyes grow wide, how was it possible?! Did this man really have the ability to restore what she has lost? Norbert however took her inside a more dark room and turned on the light, inside the cage were deformed creatures spouting gibberish. Norbert explained what they were, "These are the test subjects that have failed...do you want to go with this?"  
Adaxio hesitated, nobody knew how badly she wanted her memories. Humans wished for amnesia but she knew how it felt. It wasn't as cool as they described it. Living without memories and a heart was torture...but suddenly he offers both. In exchange...she must abandon everything she holds dear. Naxyrk, Superior, everyone in the organization, "Can I think about it?"

Norbert nods, and then says, "However, you will not say anything of our meeting and simply tell your Superior its just a cavern. You will not give my location away do you understand?"

Adaxio nodded, with a slight grimace on her face, Adaxio leaves Norbert there using a portal. Norbert smiled, "24 hours Adaxio..."

Shivering, cold and dismal, Adaxio made it inside their humble mansion in Hollow Bastion, The Organization consisted of 9 people, all who were after the same thing. A heart to call their own. Naxyrk was the first to greet her, "Addy! What's wrong?"

Instead of telling Naxyrk of Norbert, she murmurs, "Just really tired, cold...and disappointed."

Naxyrk frowned, thinking Adaxio was suffering from one of her spells of emotion deprivation led her inside, not questioning about what when on in the cavern. However, upon entering the castle she shrugs off his hands and disappears to her room, surprising Naxyrk. Upon entering her room, Adaxio flips on the light and heads to her desk, going through multitudes of paper, pens and ink before taking out a cross. This was the only clue...she holds it close to her chest and frowns, unable to remember how to cry...but wishing so much that she could.

It was evening, the thought still heavy on her mind, was she going to abandon them or would she abandon herself? Taking out a piece of paper and a pen, she began to write a good bye letter, as she finished it, she balls it up angrily and throws it away instead. Taking her journal, and a pen...Adaxio opened the portal.

And left for Norbert's Laboratory.

To be continued in: Dreams


End file.
